


Graphics for Reversal of Truth

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Series: Fiction Graphics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Business men, Cover Art, DeanCas FlipFest, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Reversal of Truth by Snarkysnartes, a Destiel 2018 FlipFest fic.





	Graphics for Reversal of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I adored making art for this fic -- who doesn't like Dean and Cas in suits, anyways? Snarkysnartes was fantastic to work with and everyone should head over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483724) to check out her fic and leave her some love!

 

and of course, return of the texts!!!


End file.
